game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Drallion
Biographical Information Name: House Drallion Other Titles: '''The Guild of the Black sun, Lords of lost Ny sar. '''Culture: '''Roynish '''Alegances: '''House: Drallion, House: Sanguineous, House Blackwood '''Heir: '''Davos Drallion '''Overlord of : House Silverwood, House RoseWood, House Stokeworth Lands: '''Wayrarers Rest, Duskendale, Manor In Dorne. History House Drallion is one of wealth and prosperity for its dealings in rare and exotic goods and its deadly services. Under the great house of Drallion is a Guild of assassins know as the Black suns; experts of poisons information and the art of the blade. The Guilds services are available to all who would seek them out who have the coin to do so, though the price is organised by its master who is unknown by all save House of Drallion. Even so the armies of house Drallion though they pale in comparison of the size of its silent hand, are a power house all their own the scouts, horse and spear-men, garrisons and archers of the Sand Tarrifs make up the militant branch of the house but the Guild is said to have many faces and none could tell between a force of scouts or a group of well organised assassins before it was to late, if they were seen at all. Flower of the Drallion A beautiful flower which grew on the banks of the river Royne in Essos for which the house of Drallion is named. Although beautiful a poison can be brewed to create Symptoms such as intense thirst, difficulty with speech and swallowing, vomiting, diarrhea, fever, confusion, hallucinations, delirium, dilated pupils, seizures a coma and even death. The perfume of the flower even causing respiratory irritation, headaches and nausea. The poison is a tell of House Drallion and is used only in circumstances in which the Drallions are preparing to destroy an enemy. A warning they say to others that should the flower's poison take effect that they are already doomed. Recent Events The houses of the Dorne are currently being taken by, Queen Nymeria, who forged a marriage alliance with Lord Mors Martell of Sunspear and with his support has conquered almost the entire peninsula. Meanwhile the Riverlands to the north are being claimed by other houses and with them the spoils and prestige such land can garner thus the queen has sent House Drallion to establish a keep there in hopes of further good relations with the rest of Westerous or if not an understanding on who the Roynish are and where they stand. Military and Organisation House Drallion's military is mostly comprised of Scouts with a regement of light horsemen these lightning strikes are designed to wittle down the willpower of crusading armies and be on guard for assaults. House Drallion * Vilantro Drallion(Father- Deceased) * Quen Drallion (Mother - Deceased) ** Valren Drallion (Legitimized brother) -26 ** Lady Ellaria Sanguineous (Sister) - 24 *** Nymeria Sangunious *** Emmilie Sangunious ** Emmilie Drallion (Wife) - 41 (Deceased) *** Tylra Drallion (Daughter) - 21 *** Davos Drallion (Son and Heir) - 25 *** Carlaria Samia Drallion (Daughter) - 5 *** Vilantro Rola Drallion (Son) - 5 *** Ellaria Quen Drallion (Daughter) - 4 Duskendale '''Duskendale is a large port town off the coast of Blackwater Bay. It is located northeast of Raven tree hill and Rosby in the Riverlands. Formerly ruled by the Darklyns, it is now the seat of House Drallion Description The town spreads out around the harbor and has cobbled streets. The gatehouse opens to a market square. The castle of House Rykker that overlooks the port is the Dun Fort, a squat square stone castle with big drum towers. The largest inn in Duskendale is the Seven Swords, across from which lives a skilled painter, the sister of the captain of the gatehouse.1 South of the town is a rocky headland that shelters the harbor from the storms of the narrow sea and north of it rise chalk cliffs. A road runs beside the shore between the grey-green sea and low limestone hills. Fishing villages dot the road for miles. History Hundred Kingdoms During the Hundred Kingdoms the ancient Dun Fort of Duskendale was the seat of kings of the First Men from House Darklyn. They sometimes claimed the mouth of the Blackwater Rush3 and Crackclaw Point, but were unable to consolidate control. During the Andal invasion, the Darklyn king at Duskendale forced Togarion Bar Emmon to abandon the northern Blackwater for Massey's Hook. At times the town has been ruled by the Storm Kings of House Durrandon; for instance, Monfryd I Durrandon seized Duskendale andMaidenpool after defeating petty Darklyn and Mooton kings. Benedict II Justman, King of the Trident, added Duskendale to the realm of House Justman during his reign. House Holdings Duskendale the seat of House Drallion under his The Kings Hand Rylo Drallion is a thriving Market town importing goods and exporting to the greater Essos. Lands The Lands of Duskendale are a section of hills and plains divided by a long river flowing into a long thin stretch of coast line of the black water bay to the west. The is a small port town is known for its exports and remains a profitable trade operation for much of the Riverlands connecting to the far Essos. Defensive Holdings Ny sar Hall In the middle of Duskendale is the great hall of House Drallion, built of a sandstone and marble of both Dorne and the Stormlands the base of the hall is intended for growth of the castle which will eventually sit atop the township.. Military The House sports a selection of shock troops and Guerrilla fighters under the banner ship of the Black sun. As well as a suitable Garrison for the Towns defenses. Category:Houses